prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC04
is the 4th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 4th episode of Glitter Force, and the 393rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "Here Comes Glitter Spring!". Synopsis Impressed by her courage whilst standing up to some upperclassmen, Miyuki sees Nao Midorikawa as a potential Pretty Cure candidate. Wanting to learn more about her and get a chance to ask, Miyuki joins Nao at her home and meets her large family. Summary Miyuki helps Candy style her ears with some help from a Cure Decor and makes them resemble bunny ears. She happily admires her work until realizing she is running late for school. Meanwhile at the Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni gets himself a new cloth and vaguely makes a remark on how he will be attacking Pretty Cure. At school, Yayoi reveals the lunch she put together and how it resembles Candy. Before they can say anything, two girls approach Miyuki, Yayoi, and Akane, telling them to move over until Nao overhears them. She brings up how the courtyard is for everyone, attracting the attention of the class President Irie, who joins them and agrees, saying that nobody has claims over a spot. The two girls apologize and leave with the President. Nearby, Aoki Reika was shown to have seen the situation. During soccer practice, the girls watch Nao score a goal and cheer for her. In this time Miyuki decides she would be ideal as a Pretty Cure, but before she can approach her a horde of girls suddenly gather around her. Unable to reach Nao and speak to her privately, Miyuki is forced to wait. The next day, since Miyuki still wanted to talk Nao and she leaves home early in hopes of finding the Midorikawa house. However, having not found out where she lives she gets lost and begins to panic. Just then, Nao happens to spot her and invites her to have lunch at her place as a fellow classmate. Miyuki agrees but is surprised upon meeting Nao's six siblings: Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta, and Kouta. While Nao prepares dinner, the siblings wanted to play with Miyuki and they chase after her until the youngest, Kouta spots Candy and tries to play with her thinking she's a toy. While playing, the siblings accidentally toss Candy outside, making her dizzy. An hour later, Miyuki and Nao watched the children play soccer by themselves when Akane and Yayoi -holding Candy- join them, with Miyuki explaining that she gave them a call. The siblings challenge Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi to a soccer match, but before they can really get into it Akaoni intervenes and uses Bad Energy to weaken Nao and the siblings. Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi transform into Smile Pretty Cure and Cure Happy uses her Happy Shower to block the Akanbe's attacks, only for it to capture her within its net. It goes on to quickly defeat Cure Sunny and Cure Peace as Nao tries to protect her younger siblings but she struggles. However, her love for them and the will to do anything to protect them causes the Smile Pact form and she transforms into Cure March. After taking a moment to observe her sudden change in appearance, March runs to avoid an attack but collides with a pole. She forces herself to learn in time to quickly make work of the Akanbe and use March Shoot to purify it. The team receive a butterfly Cure Decor, and they express relief seeing that her siblings are free and safe again. With her newfound powers, Nao decides to officially become the fourth Pretty Cure. Major Events *Miyuki's classmate Midorikawa Nao awakens her power in her desire to protect her younger siblings, changing her into Cure March and granting the power of March Shoot. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Council President Irie *Midorikawa Siblings * Aoki Reika Trivia *The girls are shown in their casual clothes for the first time. *Nao's family is revealed to consist of 6 siblings including herself, making her the first Smile! Cure whose family members are shown. The siblings are introduced as Keita, Haru, Hina, Yuuta and Kouta. *Nao and her siblings mistake Candy for a raccoon plushie. *Although Reika made a appearance in this episode, her voice actress did not receive any lines. This is the only episode where Reika doesn't speak. Edits in Glitter Force * When Akaoni does his laundry, he says that his clothes look and feel so good that he's ready to go out and fight. The dub changes this so Brute says that he makes his clothes stinky and stiff by soaking them in a swamp, and that they put him in a bad mood so he can better fight the Glitter Force. * When Nao confronts the girls who are trying to get Miyuki, Akane, and Yayoi to go somewhere else for lunch, Nao calmly tells them that it's illogical for them to claim a part of the courtyard for themselves when the courtyard is a public space. In the dub, April is angrier and tells the girls to stop bullying them and sit somewhere else. * After Cure Peace does her rock-paper-scissors game in her transformation, Akaoni complains that he lost. Sunny is confused, so Peace explains her game and Candy says that she won. Since Glitter Peace doesn't play rock-paper-scissors, the dub changes the entire exchange. Brute complains about Peace's "puppies and kittens" line, Sunny asks what Peace did to him, and Peace is confused about Brute not liking puppies and kittens. Lucky (Happy) and Candy agree with Peace. * Miyuki and Nao agreeing to call each other by their first names is changed to April saying she thinks of the Glitter Force as her second family. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!